


Satisfy Me

by Lucky107



Series: San Antonio Rose [4]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: He even has the nerve to drop ten caps on the counter for the room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Little Less Conversation - Elvis Presley - 1968

"You even know what to do with a man?"  Old Ben muses, stifling his amusement behind the cigarette between his lips.  He can already tell by the way Virginia's ears flush a rosy shade of pink that he's going to have fun with this one.  "Look, you won't get very far in New Vegas without cash or sex - and you've got the looks.  You just need to turn them into a currency."

Sitting on the vacant stool beside him at the bar, Virginia rests her head in her hands with an animated sigh.  "I ain't got no money for you, Ben."

"You're the one who landed me this gig, remember?"  The older gentleman says, reassuring Virginia as he takes her delicate hand into his larger, more weathered one.  "Allow me to repay you with a favor of my own."

He even has the nerve to drop ten caps on the counter for the room.

\- - -

The bed creaks beneath his weight when Old Ben sits on the edge of the filthy mattress, but he pays it no mind.  He watches the way Virginia fidgets once the door is closed.  "Some guys dig that virgin routine, but in New Vegas the men will be looking for a little more confidence."

"I've got confidence—"

"Then _show_ me," Ben interrupts, his dark eyes completely unreadable.  "You want me to want you."

It takes some time for Old Ben to convince Virginia to give up the act, but it becomes increasingly obvious that they're getting nowhere and he pats the spot on the bed beside him.  She sits and they share a much-needed cigarette in complete silence.

"Maybe we need a new approach," Ben eventually concludes.  "Virginia, have you ever touched yourself?"

The poor girl nearly explodes.

\- - -

It takes a few days—a few nights—of conversationalist development to work Virginia out of her shell, but once she's out Old Ben is convinced he's got a diamond in the rough here.

"These guys, they don't want a lover," Old Ben reminds her.  Everything about Virginia has changed since their first night together, from the way she carries herself to the way she speaks, but she’s still flimsy.  "They want someone who will torment them - you have to take control of the situation.  Don't leave any room for protest."

"You sure seem to know a lot about what a Vegas fella wants," she purrs, using his tie to pull him flush against herself.  She fingers the fabric only long enough to pull it loose, distracting Ben from her trembling hands by placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Good," he says, but his tone is stern.

_Good, but not good enough._

In a mixture of increased effort and frustration, Virginia uses the hand on Ben's chest to push him down onto the bed before she straddles his lap.  Her hot breath tickles his ear when she whispers, "Tell me how you want me."

It takes less than a second for their positions to be reversed.  Old Ben flips her around in a single motion, driving her face-down into the mattress with one strong, dominant hand.  Virginia's heart skips a beat when he doesn't immediately release her.

"Uncle!  Uncle!"

"You want me to want you," he reminds her.  "If you ask me how _I_ want it, I'm just going to leave you high and dry.  This is _your_ trump card, Virginia.  _You_ lead them into the trap, not the other way around."

Only once Virginia nods her head does Old Ben finally ease up on her, allowing her to sit herself up.  With an absent mind, she searches his jacket pocket for a cigarette and says, "Perhaps you oughta be teaching me how to shoot a gun, Ben."

The older man laughs and this time, so does Virginia.

If she doesn't allow herself to fail in front of him - to learn from her countless and repetitive mistakes - then she'll never make it in New Vegas... and that simply isn't an option.

\- - -

Virginia uses Ben's tie to pull him flush against herself, fingers exploring their way up his clothed form before tangling into his short, dark hair.  She fingers the fabric of his tie with a teasing hand, slowly pulling it loose while distracting him with a handful of chaste kisses along his strong, taut jaw.

She relishes in the tickle of the rough stubble.

With an equal mixture of passive and aggressive force, she uses the hand that hovers near Ben's collar to push him down onto the bed before landing herself in his lap.  Her hot breath tickles his ear when she whispers, "Is this how you want me, love?"

When that hand comes up to throw her off, however, Virginia catches it and pins it roughly against the mattress.  "Ah-ah."  She reminds him, " _Tell me_ how you want me."

"V-very good," Old Ben says, his voice is strained.  "But if you—"

An idle, explorative hand cuts him short as those delicate fingers dance in random patterns along his thigh.  Teasingly, she palms him through the fabric of his trousers.  "... If I what?"  Ben shivers at the heat of Virginia's breath against his neck - her lips, her teeth.

She's _very_ satisfied with her progress.


End file.
